


It Takes Ten

by holmes221b



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Language, M/M, mild crack, questionable angst, questionable slash, wait why did i tag this as questionable slash?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people build walls not to keep people out but to see who cares enough to break them down. And sometimes, it takes ten people to pull it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [da-angel729](http://da-angel729.livejournal.com/) on livejournal. The original version of this had every single character from the movie (I’m not kidding). I ended up deciding to shorten it down to ten characters after I realized that I wasn’t going to be able to post it in time.

**X. PIKE**

He was glad to see that the Kirk boy had taken him up on his dare to do better than his father. He was also pleased to hear that the other man he had spoken to in the bar had also listened to him and had decided to join Starfleet—even if it meant having to endure Bones’* teasing about taking in strays. It was also worth having to listen to the pilot of the shuttle rant all the way from Iowa to San Fransisco about “motherfucking aviophobic drunks with ADHD on my motherfucking shuttlecraft”—though, if he were to be completely honest with himself, Amelia Caffrey* had _quite_ a way with words. Amelia also had a good heart—as soon as the doctor had stepped off the shuttle, the pilot had pulled the man aside and offered to help McCoy get over his fear of flying. He hoped the doctor would take the woman up on her offer, as piloting shuttlecraft was only one of Amelia’s many skills. 

**IX. UHURA**

She had all but forgotten the incident in that bar in Riverside, Iowa, by the time she found herself partnered with the damned fool himself during a sim in their Away Mission Protocols class three months later. Jim Kirk, on the other hand, hadn’t forgotten a single _second_.  
"When do I get to find out your first name?" the blonde asked after the leader of their pseudo-away mission had dismissed them to go look for "damn interesting minerals that Starfleet wants and I can’t pronounce the fucking name of" (McCoy was _NOT_ happy about being put in charge of an away mission, even if it was a training exercise).  
"The day after never, Kirk," she replied, not missing a beat.  
"Well, then, you know what to get me for Christmas," Kirk retorted with a smirk.  
She scowled at him.  
"The Mossurians have a holiday called "Never", which falls on Christmas Eve in the Terran Calendar," Kirk explained.  
"Of course they do," she grumbled to herself.  
The first Christmas after Nero wiped out the majority of their class, she gave the blonde a slip of paper with a single word written on it in black ink.

**VIII. CHAPEL**

She frowned at the long list of medications that Jim Kirk was allergic to. Then she frowned at the all too short list of drugs that they still had in stock in the secondary sickbay. The Acting Captain of the USS _Enterprise_ was allergic to every single hypospray they’d been able to salvage from the wreckage of the primary sickbay.  
"What’s wrong, Nurse?" demanded the Acting Chief Medical Officer of the _Enterprise_ , Leonard McCoy.  
She handed the doctor her PADD, with both lists displayed side by side on its screen.  
“This is what’s wrong, Doctor,” she said.  
To her surprise, McCoy chuckled.  
"Doctor?" she asked, as he returned her PADD to her.  
"Oh, it’s alright, Nurse," he explained, "I have a medkit with all the drugs he’s not allergic to by his bed. Make sure to make a note of that on his chart if I haven’t already done so."

**XII. SPOCK PRIME**

Even though it had happened more than twenty years prior to his arrival in this timeline, he was feeling the all too human emotion of guilt over the death of George Kirk. If he had not failed in saving Romulus in his own timeline, Nero would have never gone mad with grief, would have never attacked the _Kelvin_ ….  
"Whatever you are thinking of doing, don’t do it," drawled a somewhat familiar voice, "it won’t end well for anyone."  
"And how would you know that, Doctor?" he inquired, turning to face the man who had spoken, a younger version of his own McCoy.  
"You had this expression, one that Jim gets when he’s thinking of doing something particularly stupid," the doctor explained, "and that’s also why I believe you’re tellin’ the truth about time travel and alternate timelines."  
He cocked a disbelieving eyebrow at McCoy.  
"At least when you mimic Spock it ain’t quite as creepy as when you mimic my Jim," the doctor muttered under his breath.  
If he had been fully human, he would not have heard McCoy’s muttered remark.  
"I heard that, Doctor," he informed the human, "and why are you here?"  
McCoy scowled at him.  
“This is my Sickbay, you green-blooded hobgoblin,” the doctor growled crossly, “and I was comin’ over to double check that you hadn’t died.”  
"Is something wrong with the biobed?" he asked.  
McCoy shook his head.  
"The whiz kid—Chekov—was messing with the scanners on the Bridge, and he managed to cross the wrong set of wires, causing a short down here," the doctor explained, "besides, I figured you wouldn’t want to be alone, _especially_ today."  
He gave the doctor a questioning look.  
"Isn’t today your mother’s birthday?" the doctor asked.  
"It is," he confirmed, "but how did you know?"  
"It’s something I made a point of finding out as soon as I found out I’d been picked as Jim’s CMO," McCoy explained, "that way I can be prepared in advance for any drunkenness or other problems—not that I really _expect_ Sp—er, your counterpart—to do anything of the sort.”

**VI. CHEKOV**

"What are you doing, Ensign?" Spock inquired, standing behind him.  
"I am keeping a close eye on ze Keptin—but don’t tell anyone, _especially_ not ze doctor, Mister Spock,” he explained.  
The half-Vulcan nodded thoughtfully.  
"Carry on then, Ensign," Spock ordered, before returning to the Captain’s chair.

**V. SULU**

"The scanners indicate that we’re about to encounter some rough turbulence, Sulu," Kirk informed him as the blonde undid his restraints.  
"Sir?" he inquired.  
"I’m going to go make sure Bones doesn’t hurt himself freaking out," Kirk explained, getting up from his seat as he spoke.  
"Isn’t he unconscious, sir?" he asked with a frown.  
"Yes," Kirk replied before he was gone.

**IV. SCOTTY**

"Scotty, have you seen Bones?" Kirk asked.  
He frowned.  
"Isn’t the doctor locked up in an isolation chamber running a high fever, Captain?"  
"He was, until he somehow managed to break lose."  
"I would nae think that he would come down to Engineering," he observed.  
"It’s something he said before he disappeared," Kirk explained.  
"What did he say?" he inquired.  
"Something about having a surprise for me hidden away in here," the blonde replied.  
 _'Damn that doctor, he drives me to drink,'_ he grumbled to himself, as he gestured to Kirk to follow him.

**III. SPOCK**

He cocked an eyebrow at the small present someone had left at the door to his quarters. It had a tag on it that someone— _'Doctor McCoy'_ his mind supplied—had written:  
TO: JIM  
MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS, YOU STUPID INFANT.  
LOVE, LHM  
"Computer, current whereabouts of the Captain."  
 **"Kirk, James T is currently in his quarters,"** the computer informed him.  
He picked up the present—taking great care to not jostle it, since there could be anything inside—and took it over to Kirk’s quarters and requested entrance.  
"Bo—oh, hi, Spock," the blonde said, "did you need something?"  
"This was left by my door, Captain," he replied, "I believe that you were the intended recipient."  
Kirk took the present from him.  
"Oh, thanks, Spock," the blonde said.

**II. WINONA KIRK**

"Mom!" Jim exclaimed in surprise.  
"You really thought I would miss out on celebrating your first Christmas as Captain of a Starfleet vessel in person, Jimmy?" she demanded as her son hugged her.  
"Your son here doesn’t think at all, ma’am," Leonard observed, earning himself a punch in his shoulder from Jim.  
The doctor was swift in punishing his captain, catching Jim off-guard with a hypospray full of vitamins. She smiled.  
"Well, I guess I don’t have to ask if there’s any girls in your life, Jimmy."  
"MOM!" Jim wailed.  
"Before you ask, ma’am, he’s always acted like a two-year-old, as long as I’ve known him," Leonard informed her.  
"BONES!" Jim wailed (he wasn’t _quite_ as much of an idiot as the doctor liked to make him out to be).

**I. MCCOY**

It was freezing cold in Engineering, but he didn’t care—he had a ring to find and a captain to bed. Preferably in that order, otherwise the ring would stay hidden and it just wasn’t right to propose without a ring.  
"BONES!" hollered the blonde idiot.  
"Go away, Jim, I haven’t found it yet," he insisted grumpily.  
"Found what, Bones?" Jim asked.  
"Your surprise."  
"Can’t it wait until you’re better, Bones?"  
"If I wait, then the sex will make me forget about it again, Jim," he declared.  
Jim blushed, he could hear the man’s cheeks reddening.  
"Bones, I promise, I’ll remind you about my surprise when you get better," Jim assured him, "now will you _please_ come back with me to Sickbay?”  
"Not without my surprise for you, Jim," he stubbornly insisted.  
With a sigh, Jim allowed him to get his way….and boy was the blonde surprised when he finally got to open his surprise—and of course he said yes!  


**Author's Note:**

> 1\. In the original version of TOS—in which Robert April is the captain of the Enterprise—, CMO Phillip Boyce’s nickname is Bones (source: ‘The Star Trek Compendium’ by Allan Asherman). Pike is referring to Boyce by his nickname here, and to not McCoy.  
> 2\. I gave the woman who pulls McCoy out of the shuttle bathroom a name…and made her a descendant of Neal Caffrey from ‘White Collar’.


End file.
